


Roy X Espro - A Fantastic Day

by Espro



Series: Espro X Roy [1]
Category: Chuki
Genre: M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-27
Updated: 2019-11-27
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:33:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21586915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Espro/pseuds/Espro
Summary: Part 1 of a 3 part series featuring Roy and Espro.
Series: Espro X Roy [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1752685
Kudos: 1





	Roy X Espro - A Fantastic Day

The golden sun shone through pockets of the patchy cloud sheet in the sky. The rays graced the park’s entrance, providing a brilliant entrance to any Chuki who visited. It didn’t stop at the front. The yellow columns of light were scattered across the public garden as if a goddess of light was responsible for creating them. They hit several flower beds, allowing the flowers to shimmer and sparkle in the morning sun. This wasn’t because the flowers were reflective on their own but were instead due to the dew that the delicately rested on their petals and stems.

The chill of the air was what allowed these dewdrops to remain in tranquility. It rewarded early birds: joggers, commuters, and of course, the Chuki who worked there. One such Chuki was Espro. He was one of the most hardworking Chuki that the public landscape has, even if it didn’t cross his mind often. He had an affinity for plants, or rather, a deep fascination for them. He was as regular as they came when his actual affinities were concerned.

The banana colored Chuki was tending to a circular gardening bed. It was filled with a wonderful arrangement of flowers; the inner circle was marked by a wonderful bouquet of multicolored petunias which gave way to rings of tulips. The outermost ring was red. The one afterward was yellow, which was followed by orange, and then light green. The rings formed a rainbow of colors until they met the petunias. The tulips acted as a wall for the shorter flowers, sheltering them from natural elements, especially wind.

However, they couldn’t protect against one thing—weeds. That was the mulch’s job, but a few breached the protective surface from time to time. They were one of Espro’s main hurdles in the communal beautification project. As a result, he was on his knees for the majority of the job. Luckily, his dark chocolate colored shorts protected his knees from the dirt, not that he would’ve minded being muddy, but protecting himself from the vast unknown of the soil was always important. The short’s color gave it resistance to becoming noticeably stained as well, lessening any weird or curious looks that he’d get when walking home. He wore a white, sleeveless shirt to go with his motif, as well as a black pair of gloves and gardening shoes. He loved his natural markings too much.

Time idly watched Espro as he joyously laboured away; gardening was one of his favorite past times. He could frequently get lost in the process. On the bright side, it gave him time to relax and think about his life, where he’s come from, and his sexual experiences. A slight blush swept across Espro face as he recounted his many sessions with his husband, Zane, as well as with his many friends.

A slight bump formed in his shorts while he was lost in the moment. His mind soon wandered to all the tales that he’d heard of the king. Espro drooled when he thought of Roy’s long, peppermint pole and of all the Chuki who had been lucky enough to have a day with him. His shorts pitched a tent, but Espro had yet to notice; what instead broke the Aes Chuki out of his daze was when he realized that a drop of his saliva fell onto the ground, only centimeters from a green tulip. He was lucky; having to explain a chocolate scent to anychu who took up and sniffed the flower would’ve been awkward for him.

His self-distractions proved effective; Espro finished most of his weeding for the day in record time. Or at least, that’s what he thought. In reality, several Chuki had walked behind him during the second hour that he spent there, each with a varying reaction to his display during. Espro had lost most of his modesty while he worked on the bed. It wasn’t entirely the golden yellow Chuki’s fault, however. He had missed a weed earlier. It wasn’t due to his own nonchalance, but instead a product of the weed’s camouflage. Such was the reason why Espro was on all fours, inadvertently presenting himself to anyone who passed by. Luckily for him, his lack of tight clothing gave many Chuki reasons to give him a lingering stare, except for anychu who was enchanted by his banana tail which carelessly waved to everyone behind him.

There was a particular Chuki who stood out from the initial crowd. It was none other than the king of Chukis himself; Roy Arashi. His tailcoat flowed graciously in the cool spring breeze. This sight was only matched by the rustling of his hot red mohawk as the wind played with it but regardless of what direction the wind blew it always bounced back into place. Quiet taps could be heard with his every step—a result of his metal-soled shoes—not of haphazard footsteps.

What could have been a paparazzi-filled day, fortunately, turned out to be a relaxing one for the Chuki, he had arrived just as the bloom of the morning crowd passed. Not that Roy would have minded; he enjoyed spending time with his subjects and took joy in seeing all of their eyes light up or their ears twitch in delight upon seeing him. However, it would be a lie to say that there wasn’t something magical about being able to walk without a mischief of Chuki forming around him. It gave him time to think about and get a better sense of the state of his kingdom.

He wasn’t a pompous ruler, however. Roy threw away several of the clichés that would be attached to a member of a royal family. His hands swung naturally and carelessly with each step that he took, rather than being stiff or stuck behind him. Nor did Roy walk like the average monarch; he neither angled his toes outwards nor forced himself to keep his knees together. That wasn’t to say that his walking was janky. He showed his leadership through a proper posture, in which he looked straight ahead with keen eyes and his characteristic smirk. In doing so, he exuded awe and admiration to his adoring community rather than being innately intimidating.

This was the stride that carried him into the open garden, where his eyes caught an unfamiliar golden yellow Chuki: Espro Kuarest. Curious as to who this Chuki was, Roy made his way over to the gardening civilian. The yellow mouse no sudden movements. His soft, furred collar bounced lightly with each step, highlighting just how calmly he was walking.

Roy’s shoes made light yet audible taps as they approached Espro’s gardening bed. By now, the landscaper was pulling on a weed which had a particularly deep root. He had used his soil knife to loosen the dirt around the plant moments prior, but it still proved difficult to remove. Espro wasn’t one to be defeated, however. His amber crystals started to glow faintly. The dirt around the plant shook and rose.

“You know, I should start using my earth magic more,” Espro muttered to himself, “It would’ve made this easier from the start. Now, this will come out with just a bit of…”

Roy took a final step to Espro. He cast a shadow upon him as he looked down. The Chuki king chuckled to himself once when he noticed Espro’s position and his attempts to uproot the weed. “Hello there,” he said in a calm and clear voice. Roy didn’t raise his voice at the Chuki in any way. In no sense of the word. Roy simply spoke like a cool and collected mouse.

“Eeek!” Espro shrieked when he heard the unfamiliar sound. He sprung up but lost balance and toppled over, falling on his back. Luckily for the jumpy Chuki, being startled gave him enough strength to remove the weed. It arced through the air and landed only three centimeters above Espro’s head. He was left dazed by the impact and softly rubbed his head. “Owie…” The golden yellow Chuki rubbed the back of his head as he got up, but his half-open eyes didn’t quite pick up on who the instigator was. Yet.

Roy watched Espro as he returned to his feet. The fellow Chuki was only an inch shorter than himself. “Sorry if I startled you,” Roy said with a light chuckle. “Most are only shocked after they’ve heard and seen me,” he teased.

“What?! Oh! No!” Espro chuckled as he tried to think up a response when suddenly—it dawned on him. He was met by the ruler of the Chuki—not just a customer—and he had already made a fool of himself. Espro quickly composed himself and took a deep breath. “I’m just easily started while I’m lost in my thoughts. It wasn’t your fault at all!”

Espro had heard that Roy wasn’t as strict as several other rulers, which calmed him. To an extent. However, he didn’t know which aspects Roy was lenient with, and as a risk-averse individual, Espro didn’t want to take any chances. Especially not if it would result in embarrassing himself further. “Oh, before I forget! Welcome to the new and improved park! It probably looks very different since the last time you’ve been here, we’ve been working hard to renovate the area, but we still have much to do.”

The workload that was left to be done was relative. While Roy thought that the beautification project was proceeding amazingly, Espro, being the meticulous and sometimes perfectionist Chuki almost always saw something that he could fix. Even as he was talking to the king, his amber leycrystals were aglow. The soil that once surrounded the grassy weed slowly floated back to the hole where it came from.

Roy noticed this and smirked. Truth be told, he found Espro’s initial burst of clumsiness fairly cute, and his passion to be endearing; he was even working through their conversation. “Don’t be so hard on yourself,” he said softly. “I think you’ve done an excellent job.” Roy looked around to admire the garden once more. “And you have an impressive arrangement of flowers, especially your circle of rainbows. Putting that in the middle of the garden was a really nice choice.”

Espro blushed at Roy’s simple compliment and nodded. “Thank you. I wanted people to be able to pick out what color they wanted with ease!” At that moment a tulip that was as red as Roy’s hair started to float upwards from the ground. The earth Chuki grabbed it and shook off the dirt. He then took out his soil knife and quickly cut the root off, leaving a freshly picked flower. It even had a few droplets of dew on it. Espro held out the tulip to Roy while the leftover soil returned to its hole. “And here’s a tulip, as a thank you for visiting us!”

The peppermint Chuki smiled as he took the flower and sniffed it. “Why thank you.” Roy’s nose wiggled when he realized that he had forgotten to ask the Chuki what should have otherwise been the starter of their conversation. “I forgot to ask; what’s your name?” Granted, he wouldn’t have missed that part of the conversation if not for Espro’s theatrics.

Espro’s ears twitched when he realized that he’d forgotten to introduce himself and mentally facepalmed. “I’m Espro! Espro Kuarest,” he said with a faint smile.

“Espro? That kind of sounds like espresso. Did your parents predict how energetic you’d be or something?” Roy teased while chuckling to himself.

The golden yellow Chuki nervously rubbed the back of his head. “I’m not that energetic… Am I?” He said with a nervous giggle.

The Chuki king draped an arm around Espro’s shoulder and gave him a smug, sideways glance. “Of course you are,” he said smoothly, “And hardworking too. I could see that you’ve been doing a good job of taking care of these plants. But you should consider taking a break, you deserve it,” he said with a wink.

“O-Okay!” Espro blushed as his ruler’s kind words graced him. “But before I do that, I’ll have to finish up here!” The quirky Chuki slipped out of Roy’s reach and dove back to the bed. He mulched the uncovered soil in less than a minute and then picked up three buckets: one with weeds, one with soil, and another with leftover mulch. His tail grabbed the mulch-filled bucket and tasked his hands to carry the other two. “Just let me get over to my shed and put these away! You can come if you wish… N-not to say that couldn’t come in any other circumstance!”

Roy chuckled. “You don’t have to be so stiff around me Espro~” he winked at the slightly shorter Chuki and inconspicuously pointed to Espro’s crotch. “Unless it means that you’re going to get even harder than you are right now. Although I can’t blame you, I am very attractive~” The Chuki ruler winked at his subject to seal the deal. 

“Wuh?- Eek!” Espro had forgotten all about his boner from his earlier daydreaming. Having the focus of his daydream at his side didn’t help either. “S-sorry!” The golden yellow Chuki’s blush flared as what Roy said raced through his head. “I-I mean! I’ll be right back!” With a noticeably growing bulge, Espro raced off to the shed to set his items down and hopefully calm himself. Getting to meet Roy was practically a dream come true for him; he could hardly handle the reality of the situation, regardless of how much he was enjoying it.

Roy neither scurried after the excitable mouse nor left the scene. The king had grown accustomed to being overwhelming to idolizing citizens; they were always a treat to watch. Roy simply chose to cross his arms and smirked as he saw Espro’s banana tail disappear the shed.

Espro emptied the soil and mulch in their respective, but separate piles as soon as he arrived at the back of the shed. He peeked down to his crotch. It was just as the golden yellow Chuki feared. Espro had a sizeable tent in his crotch, and a quick unbuttoning of his shorts revealed a fully erect, striped chocolate member. He let his large cock flop out before taking a quick peek around the corner. The nervous Chuki let out a heavy and relieved sigh when he couldn’t discern Roy’s presence in the short moment that he looked. Now, the main question was just how he’d deal with his urges. Little did Espro know, the answer was closer than he thought.

Roy had mischievously snuck to the other side of the shed soon after Espro had disappeared behind the structure. The Chuki king had a fair idea of what Espro might have been doing, given the size of the tent that he had been pitching. He sneakily peeked from the side of the shed, or at least, he tried to but hiding his ears wasn’t the easiest of things. Luckily for him, Espro was too pre-occupied with himself to notice.

Although Espro had initially planned to quickly get himself off, what started out as letting himself loose had turned into a session of gentle rubbing as his self-control eroded away, akin to what happens to the soil when he tries to water plants when uneasy. His public masturbation turned into a show of him surrounding his dick in a blob of water to hopefully cool his libido off, but that fell through once his hips started to take over and thrust into magical water.

The gathered water started to vibrate and ripple. It was Espro’s portable jacuzzi, but for his dick, making it more similar to a vibrating fleshlight. The Chuki had to be fairly adept at his water magic to manage this during his unfocused state. He could feel his cock gently pulsate in the makeshift sex toy while his pre slowly leaked out, mixing with the water bath. Espro was panting softly and looking up at the sky with hazy eyes. His tongue lolled out, which was supported by his agape mouth and a dribble of drool.

Espro looked up at the sky and closed his eyes as he started to get into the grove. “Oh Roy,” he moaned as he let the weight of his head rest against the shed. He had all but forgotten that he was talking to the Chuki king a few moments ago. What had started off as a day with a Chuki who was very sexually reserved in public settings became a session of the same golden Chuki being desperate for the closest thing he could find to privacy so that he could relieve himself. Who could have imagined that Roy would have had such an effect on his subject?

The question was about to be answered by the sly Chuki king. His ears picked up on everything, from Espro’s quiet moaning to his soft utterance of Roy’s name, clueing in any sensible Chuki on what the blushing Chuki was up to. Seeing was believing, and the sight of Espro’s girthy chocolate bar was a sign that anychu could pick up on bright and clear. Upon seeing that Espro had closed his eyes, the Chuki king began to tiptoe to Espro, ready to surprise a Chuki who forgot that he didn’t exist in a vacuum.

Roy grabbed Epsro’s dick through the vibrating column of water. He tenderly held onto the thick meat and ran his fingers along it. “Oh, yeah. Just like that~” Espro cooed with his eyes still closed, He didn’t realize that the wet, furry feeling against his cock wasn’t limited to his imagination. “Today is a dream come,” the banana Chuki stopped in his tracks as the reality of the moment struck him. His amber eyes shot open to find a red hand grasping around his cock. “T-true?!” His high pitched voice revealed his bewilderment. “Roy! I-I! I didn’t mean!” Espro blush flared as his stammers picked up. The younger Chuki was embarrassed, but his throbbing cock made it clear that he was still excited and rearing for action. He was just too shy to ask for it.

The king smirked at the adorable Chuki and continued to stroke the cock. “Don’t worry Espro, I know exactly what you meant,” he said sultrily. “I suppose I did tell you to loosen up, although I didn’t expect you to completely lower your guard~ Especially since you said I could come over. Was I really that alluring, or had you been planning this all along?” He inquired to stroke his own ego.

“N-no! I mean. Y-yeah, you’re superbly attractive, but I wasn’t planning anything, honest!” He squeaked through his continuous panting. “I never thought that a moment like this would ever happen in my lifetime. And now that it has…w-well, I dunno what to think,” he looked to his ruler with a soft but needy expression. Now that Roy had caught him in the act, he was all the golden Chuki could think about, and even more so about his candy cane. But Roy had other plans. His catch of the day was very cute, after all, and he considered a first impression to be paramount.

Roy knew that Espro had practically idolized him and his candy cane by now. However, the Chuki king decided that their time shouldn’t be spent by reaffirming what Espro already knew. Instead, he gently tapped Espro’s cock while carrying a cocky smile. “Hey, Espro, why don’t you get rid of his water? As a special treat, I’ll show you how to feast like a king~”

“Uh… O-okay! A-although, you don’t have to…b-but if you want to, t-then that’s more than welcomed!” Espro fiddled with his fingers as the aquatic fleshlight flowed away from his cock and onto some nearby grass. Even in lust, his hardworking nature showed. However, whether pre-cum laced water was good for the soil was another question. 

“You don’t have to be so modest, Espro,” the Chuki king whispered sultrily. He admittedly found Espro’s humility to be adorable, but he wanted to witness just how lewd he could be when let loose. Although, it may take the golden Chuki sometime to figure out that he doesn’t need to inhibit himself. “I can tell how much you’ve wanted a turn with me. Your eyes’ focus on my bulge is giving you away,” he said with a royally smug smirk.

“I-I well it’s true that I’ve waited practically forever for a moment like this, b-but I didn’t want to come off as a cre-eep~” Espro’s words softly slurred as Roy’s soft, furred hand graced his equally damp and warm cock. The chocolate bar throbbed lovingly and leaked a fair amount of pre-cum to show just how much he enjoyed the stimulation. 

“Does that calm your worries? You don’t think that your king would touch some creep’s dick, do you?” He asked with a furrowed brow. Roy added to his fun by giving an extra but still playful squeeze to Espro’s cock, while also gauging his firmness.

“Y-yes~” he said in blissful pleasure. “I mean! N-no, my liege,” he stammered as his face flushed an even deeper red, which fully engorged his cheeks. “I’d never accuse you of such thing, Roy,” he said giddily. It looks like Espro was finally coming around.

Roy got to his knees, giving him a face full of striped Chuki cock. He nuzzled against the length, letting the fur of his red cheek circle brush against the multitude of stripes. “That’s what I like to hear!” He tugged at Espro’s cargo shorts for a while, bringing them down just enough that his pale yellow balls popped out of their cage. “I want all of my subjects to feel as comfortable as possible around me,” Roy paused for a second to ensure that Espro wasn’t looking away. “And then some~” he said with both a smirk and a wink.

Each second of contact—visual or tactile—made Espro giggle with glee. “I can assure you that I’m feeling really comfy!~” His body’s tension was washed away by Roy’s sweet words; he reclined on the wall behind him, giving Roy no hindrance in any form as he dreamily looked down. Espro bit his lips as Roy’s fingers continued to trail along his cock, making seemingly random yet calculated swirls and zig zags around the length.

Although Espro had taken this to be simple teasing, Roy’s thought process was more complex. He was trying to find the weak spots on Espro’s cock if any before he began his performance. The fiery Chuki paid attention to the heightened squirms and sharper gasps when his hand trailed along Espro’s cock. He quickly figured out that the dark brown stripe of his tip and base was were Espro was most sensitive.

Not one to dive right in, Roy teased Espro’s by forming an ‘O’ with his fingers and wrapping it around the tip. Espro’s response was immediate. His toes twitched in excitement as whistles escaped him. His eyes gently shut themselves, and he started to produce sighs of pure pleasure.

Roy then started to roll his curled fingers over the first half of the cock’s stripe, gently going back and forth across the tip and shaft. Espro’s cock drooled precum onto Roy’s hand, akin to the drooling Espro above. He knew that the king would be skilled, but he never expected this level of care and attention to detail. “Oh gods~” Espro whispered. 

Roy chuckled. “If you’re saying that now while reacting like this, I can only imagine when I’ve properly taken your length,” Roy teased. Roy’s length formed a tantalizing, loosely wrapped treat in his shorts with every second that the king used to goad Espro’s chocolate-scented pre-cum out. Espro wasn’t able to see it from his position, however. Not that it mattered at the moment. Especially not while Roy’s warm breath was only centimeters away from the cream-filled chocolate bar.

Espro’s amber eyes opened slightly and looked down to meet his ruler’s cherry red ones. Despite his haze, Espro could still make out that Roy’s other hand was reaching out to his hard length. Espro huffed in anticipation. Roy tenderly squeezed along the thick length whilst his left hand remained at the tip. The king gave his catch of the day a sly smirk and let his furred hands slowly move towards one another. Espro trembled while Roy used his pre to glaze his chocolate length.

Roy continued his ministrations until Espro’s cock was a well-glazed chocolate cake. The ruler took a tentative lick at the throbbing, eager length. He paused for a moment to unfasten his shorts and let his cock roam free. With caution officially thrown to the wind, Roy took the tip of Espro’s bar into his mouth and suckled on it for a full minute. Suckle was an understatement.

Espro’s whiskers twitched with delight as he felt the ruler’s dexterous tongue zip around his tip. His feet energetically tapped at the ground, in spite of him trying to keep himself calm and composed. Roy’s eyes glanced down to see Espro’s motorized excitement and pulled away with a strand of pre connecting his lips to Espro’s cock. “You taste just as sweet as I’d expect. Chocolate with a hint of caramel is a very lucky and tasty combination,” Roy sweetly complimented, to which Espro goofily nodded and whispered his gratitude.

Roy wasted no time and wrapped his cool lips around the cock once more, but this time went beyond the tip. His tongue resumed lapping around the member, with a focus on the latter half of the first of Espro’s five stripes. He no longer used both hands to stroke the thick rod, instead, he relegated one to stroking the lower end of his cock, while the other attended to squishier and rounder matters—his tender balls.

Unlike other Chuki who may completely lose themselves in another’s groin, Roy kept his eyes on the prize above. It let him read his sexual partner’s expressions and assess just how well of a job he was doing and ensure that he would pleasure his partner to the best of his ability. Roy’s cockiness slowly melted away while he worked on Espro’s cock. His adoration for his subjects showed the most when he attended to them like this; his slew of jeers was all in jest.

The banana Chuki’s orbs felt heavy in the king’s hands; the result of several well-spent minutes of teasing, as well as Espro’s own horniness. Espro closed his eyes once more and softly panted as he tried to get used to the delicious sensations, but Roy wouldn’t allow that to happen. Even while Espro’s cock throbbed madly and sputtered pre-cum, he was determined to give his subject a full sample of his skills and see just what Espro was holding in.

Roy’s crystals glowed red, but neither fire nor lightning appeared. Instead, a soothing heat wrapped around Espro’s member. It wasn’t a wonder why he rarely bottomed. With his magic, Roy’s mouth was as warm as any other Chuki’s ass, but with the added control of a tongue, with the sloppiness of a mouth as a bonus. Espro’s legs trembled as Roy dove down the cock. His tongue focused on the underside of the chocolatey cock. The organ gently poked and prodded at Espro’s squishy vein, pushing all of Espro’s buttons in just the right ways, so much so that Espro’s hips started to gently rock into his rule’ mouth, despite his efforts to control himself.

“R-Roy, I-I’m getting clo-ose,” he moaned under his breath; he always gave his partners a heads-up in the event that they wanted to take a break, or disliked swallowing, but Roy had no such plans. Instead, the royal yellow Chuki went deeper on the cock as he bobbed along. He passed Espro’s third stripe and had at least the first stripe down his throat.

The combination of the warmth, tightness, and skill of Roy’s mouth overwhelmed Espro’s leaking member, throwing the Chuki into an adorable, blushing fit. His eyes were tightly shut while his face was blissfully turned upwards. He was having the time of his life with his king, and it was about to get much better.

Espro’s entire body began to quiver. His dick throbbed madly in Roy’s warm maw, and a few seconds later, shot his rich, chocolatey cream down his ruler’s throat, painting the interior white. He didn’t stop with just one spurt, however. In no time, the thick cum started to dribble out of Roy’s mouth. Despite the massive load, Roy remained on the cock, but he stopped bobbing. Instead, he focused on using his tongue and the gentle suction of his lips to milk the rest of his large load out, making Espro’s toes curl in pure ecstasy.

Espro’s climax started to cool down after a while, leaving Roy’s maw coated with his sweet milk. The king slowly pulled himself off the cock then licked his lips. He rose to a stand; he was a very impressed Chuki. “You had quite the load stored up in there, huh Espro?” he teased. His slyness slowly returned. “And both your cum and pre-cum taste great, and the hint of French vanilla in your cum was delicious. You’re a real treat to be with~”

The blushing Chuki adored his king’s words but when he opened his mouth to talk, something distracting caught him is his tracks. It was warm, large, and throbbing weakly—it was Roy’s cock. Standing up had given him the perfect opportunity to sneakily press his length against Espro’s. A few drops of Espro’s cum had landed on Roy’s cock earlier, which was precisely what he was now using to gently stroke both of their cocks.

“I’d love another round with you, but I have to be home in time so that Dizz doesn’t get Ricky all to himself,” Roy chuckled. “Soo…I hereby personally invite you to stop by at any time you wish. And before you stammer too much to accept, these are king’s orders.” He flashed a toothy grin.

“Y-yes my liege!” Espro’s cock was softening by the second, but his desire to serve stayed firm. “B-but before you go!” Water started to form around Espro’s hands. “I could clean us off if you’d like,” he offered with a face filled with joy and brightly opened eyes. Looks like Espro’s energy lead to a speedy recovery.

“Sure, why not? But I want to continue rubbing you while you do it,” Roy responded with a devilishly sly grin.

Espro lightly blushed. “If you wish, my king,” he said as flirtatiously as his submissive nature allowed. The duo’s cocks were bombarded by a cool blast of water which wrapped around their dicks to form the same water blob that scored Espro a chance with the Chuki king.

The water’s surface started to ripple but rather than the earlier vibrations, Espro created a gentle vortex in the water. One which had an obvious focus on Roy’s cock. It caused the yellow and white Chuki to breathe a light huff in approval. It didn’t last for long, however. The miniature whirlpool sucked on the length just long enough to tease Roy with a good time. Espro dispelled the water soon after, but not without taking the liberty of leaving the cock with a nice sheen. Espro gazed at the cock lustfully for a while before looking at Roy with a mischievous grin of his own.

“I see that you’ve got some tricks of your own. Very good! I hope that you’ll make use of more of them when we meet again.” Roy winked at the fellow Chuki and pulled his cock away. “Now don’t make me wait too long,” he said while somehow stuffing his enormous length into his shorts. “The sooner we can become acquainted the better.” Roy placed a quick kiss on Espro’s cheek then turned around and walked off, en route to his home.

Espro was as dumbfounded as the smile that was on his face. Although he just experienced it, he still couldn’t believe that he was lucky enough to have a chance with the king of Chuki himself. The fact that he wasn’t the one servicing Roy was an even larger surprise. But now he had a mission. Equipped with an invitation and a determination to return Roy’s favor with greater flavour, Espro would definitely be seeing his liege several times in the future, and attend to his every need when he did.

**Author's Note:**

> None of what takes place here happens in the real Chuki world. Of course, 'real' can mean many things.


End file.
